Elson and Kristina Journey to the Past
by puppylover-MCP
Summary: The son and daughter of Anna and Kristoff go on an adventure unlike anything they'd ever imagined. (This is mainly an experiment.)
1. Chapter 1

"Woo-hoo!" eight-year-old Kristina cried as she slid behind her big brother, ten-year-old Elson. "This is fun!"

"You got that right, little sis," Elson replied through his laughs of glee. The two children had been wandering around their home, looking for something to do, when they found a mirror in the hallway that led to a secret passage. The two had wandered through the long passageways for what seemed like hours, and it probably had been. They discovered old rooms that had been bricked up and not used for most likely centuries. Kristina and Elson found a staircase that continued to go up forever, but then they discovered a long slide made of ice to guide them down. This slide was what they were currently riding.

"Um, El? Look out!" Kristina yelled when she spotted a dead end straight in front of them.

Elson threw out his hands and a large pile of snow appeared in front of the quickly-approaching wall. "It'll be just like a pillow," he assured his sister.

"Uh, If you say so!" Kristina replied, absolutely terrified. The brother and sister smashed into the wall a second later, only for the supposed solid wall to swivel around, revealing a large room. Kristina and Elson screamed in both terror and delight as they shot through the air, Kristina's strawberry-blonde braids flying behind her, before landing in a large pile of snow. "Good catch, El," Kristina praised.

Elson grinned. "Thanks, Kristy." He dispelled the snow, stood up, and helped his sister do the same.

"What on earth?" a voice screeched. The children turned to find one of the old maids, Gerda, staring at them in horror. She had apparently been cleaning something in the large room, and had been interrupted by Kristina and Elson. "Your Highnesses, what were you thinking?"

"Um, that sliding in a dark secret passage is _really_ fun?" Kristina offered.

"What she said," Elson added. Gerda shook her head in disapproval.

"Is everything alright?" a new voice asked. "I heard a crash, and came to investigate. Is everyone-Elson! Kristina! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

The prince and princess gulped and turned again to find their aunt hurrying toward them. The fifth spirit and protector of the Enchanted Forest was visiting Arendelle for a few days, and had arrived yesterday. "Uh, hi," Elson greeted nervously.

"We were in the secret passages, Auntie Elsa!" Kristina announced excitedly.

The children's aunt looked confused. "The secret passages?" she started. Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, right, of course! They're really something, aren't they? Your mother and I discovered them several years ago, although we didn't entirely have time to explore them then since we were late for a celebration."

Elson and Kristina breathed a sigh of relief at her change of tone. "Well, that explains the ice slide," Elson pointed out.

"That should have been obvious enough," Kristina added.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes, it's quite a story. But we really need to go find your mother. She's been worried sick!"

"Oh, no," Kristina and Elson muttered at the same time.

"Oh, yes," Elsa replied. Then she guided both children out of the room and into their parents' bedroom.

As soon as Queen Anna caught sight of a sheepish Kristina and Elson and a stern but amused Elsa standing in the doorway, she set two-year-old Annabelle on the floor and rushed over. "There you are!" she cried, embracing her son and daughter. "I was so worried."

"Mom!" Elson exclaimed, embarrassed.

Anna straightened up and shook her finger at him. "Elson, if you're going to run off like that, then don't complain about my hugs, young man." She turned to her sister. "Elsa, where did you find them?"

Elsa burst out laughing. "On the floor. Apparently, they found the secret passages behind the mirror. Guess it's a good thing I decided to put in some new stairs after our misadventure all those years ago."

Anna giggled. "If I recall, it was kind of your fault for pushing me in."

"I couldn't let you see that cake!" Elsa protested.

"You mean the same cake that I was trying to keep you from seeing just minutes earlier?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Elsa replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kristina asked.

"It's a long story," Anna responded.

"It mainly revolves around both of us preparing parties for the other," Elsa explained. "Anna was trying to welcome me back to a world of open doors, and I was trying to thank her for saving me and the rest of Arendelle."

Elson and Kristina glanced at each other and then at their mother. "You saved Arendelle?" they asked at the same time.

Anna blushed. "I guess you could say that."

"Dear sister, we wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you," Elsa pointed out with a smile and crossed arms. "I most definitely would be dead, and Arendelle would stay a frozen wasteland and probably cause the deaths of many. Either that, or the citizens would have learned to live in the cold and Arendelle would be ruled by a power-hungry idiot. Anna, we owe our lives to you, and you know it."

Before Anna could say anything, she was interrupted. "I checked the stables again, but they're not there. We're running out of places to-Oh, thank goodness!" Everyone turned to find a grinning Kristoff in the doorway. He rushed over and hugged his kids, then turned to Anna. "I told you we'd find them. You worry too much sometimes, dear," he said, giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

Elsa pointed at the floor. "I think someone else wants attention." Sure enough, little Annabelle was trying her best to reach everyone.

Elson laughed and picked up his baby sister. "Oh, wow, Annie, you should have gone through those passages with us! They were awesome!" Annabelle let out a string of words in response.

Kristina, meanwhile, was watching her parents. "Mama, Papa, how did you guys meet?"

The three adults looked at each other. "It's a really long story," Kristoff replied.

"And it started with me falling into a boat," Anna added with a grin.

"What? No it didn't!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna laughed. "Just kidding. To be honest, Elson and Kristina, it started when Elsa and I were even younger than you. Actually, this story ties in to the reasons for the parties that caused your aunt and I to get stuck in the passages. I'd tell you right now, but like Kristoff said, it's a super long story, and it's time for lunch at the moment. Also, I need to talk to Elsa about it, 'cause it holds painful memories for both of us, especially her." Anna's face had sobered, and Elson and Kristina found a sad and regretful look on Elsa's face. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and her head was bent slightly, her long hair falling beside her face as she stared at the floor.

"Okay," Kristina replied slowly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm too hungry to listen to stories now anyway," Elson supplied.

Kristoff laughed and ruffled his son's white-blonde hair. "Yeah, me, too. We'd better go before Gerda or Kai decide to send a search party after us." Everyone agreed to this statement and headed downstairs to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Elson and Kristina climbed into bed so the adults could kiss them goodnight. "Now can you tell us the story?" Kristina begged.

Anna glanced at Elsa, who shrugged and slowly nodded. "Alright," Anna said, "sit tight, 'cause this is gonna take awhile. Elson, come over and sit on your sister's bed." Elson, Kristina, Elsa, and Anna sat on Kristina's bed, while Kristoff pulled over a chair for himself. "Elsa, do you wanna start?" Anna asked.

"I guess so," Elsa replied with another sigh. "Alright, so one night, long ago, when your mother and I were five and eight, Anna was woken up by the Northern Lights." The Guardian of the Forest smiled, a distant look on her face. "As she usually did when she decided she couldn't sleep anymore, she climbed on my bed and started shaking me to wake me up." Elson and Kristina gasped and giggled, as they couldn't imagine their mother doing such a thing.

"I begged her to wake up," Anna continued, "and when she told me to go back to sleep I told her that I couldn't because the sky was awake, so I was, too, so we had to go play. Your aunt's response was to tell me to play by myself before shoving me off the bed." Anna shot a teasing glance at her sister, who smiled.

"I was trying to sleep!" Elsa protested, although she was grinning.

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. "I then resorted to the one thing I knew would work."

"She climbed up on my bed, forced open one of my eyes, and asked, 'do you wanna build a snowman?' Of course I couldn't turn down that offer; I never could," Elsa explained, staring off into space with a smile again. She held out the word 'snowman' just like she remembered Anna doing.

"All the better for me," Anna responded with a smirk.

Elsa rolled her eyes before continuing the story. "Your mother dragged me downstairs to the ballroom and then begged me to 'do the magic'. A few minutes later, I had the room covered in ice and snow."

"Oh, is this story time? Can I join in?" Everyone turned to find Olaf waddling into the room.

Elsa smiled. "Of course, Olaf!" She helped the snowman climb onto the bed.

"Hi, Olaf!" Elson and Kristina greeted at the same time, hugging the snowman.

"Hi, kids!" Olaf responded.

"Alright, now where was I ?" Elsa asked. "Oh, right. Your mother and I played together for several hours. We did all kinds of things. We slid down snow slides, had a snowball fight or two, skated around, and even built a snowman."

"That would be me!" Olaf interrupted, causing everyone to burst into giggles.

"You bet it was!" Anna continued with a smile. "Eventually, we moved on to a special game. I would jump from snow pile to snow pile while Elsa created them underneath me. Unfortunately, on this night, I began to jump too fast for your aunt to keep up, and she ended up slipping and falling on the floor while I jumped off of one of the tallest mounds yet. She tried to catch me, but she missed and struck me in the head, knocking me unconscious and sending a white streak through my hair." Anna absently fingered the spot on her head where the stripe had once been.

"If you were going too fast, why didn't Auntie Elsa tell you to slow down?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah, and why don't you have that white streak anymore?" Elson added. "At least, I've never seen it."

"You'll find out later in the story," Kristoff supplied.

"To answer your question, Kristy," Anna said, "yes, Elsa did tell me to slow down. But I was having too much fun to listen."

"After your mother dropped out of the air and landed in the snow," Elsa continued, a sorrowful look in her face as she stared off into space, "I ran over and knelt by her side, hugging her close. When I saw the white streak snaking its way through her hair, I knew something was very, very wrong, and so I yelled for our parents. My father and mother burst into the ballroom a minute later, although they had to force the doors open since everything was covered in frost from my crying, and ran over to the two of us." Elsa closed her eyes and shivered. "I still remember your grandpa's words, 'Elsa, what have you done?' and how he sounded so disappointed in me. I will never forget what your grandma said when she lifted Anna up out of my arms. 'She's ice cold!' She sounded so terrified; we all were. I thought I was going to lose my baby sister, and it was all my fault."

"Wow," Elson and Kristina breathed at the same time. Both were completely enraptured in the story.

"Mom's words are very similar to what Kristoff said at the trolls," Anna mused. "Do you remember your words, dear?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, I have pretty much everything from around that moment memorized. You fell back in my arms, and I told the trolls, 'She's as cold as ice' right before Grand Pabbie rolled onto the scene."

"Huh?" the children asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kristoff replied. "We'll get to that part soon enough. Please continue, Elsa."

Elsa nodded in response. "My father located a map that would lead us to the trolls, and we all raced off on horses toward the valley."

"Elsa was so scared for your mother's life that she left a trail of ice behind the horse she and her father were riding," Kristoff added. "Sven and I saw the trail and followed it all the way to the troll's valley, where Grandma Bulda found me."

"Papa called for help," Elsa continued, staring off into space again and lost in the memories, "and the trolls surrounded us and unrolled. One troll recognized Papa instantly and spread the word about who was there. A minute later, Grand Pabbie walked up to us and took my hands, asking if I was born or cursed with my powers."

"You definitely weren't cursed!" Olaf interrupted, making everyone chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"No, I wasn't," Elsa replied with a smile. "Papa told Grand Pabbie I was born with my abilities, and then Grand Pabbie turned his attention to Anna. He told us that we were lucky it was her head that had been struck and not her heart, because the heart was not as easy to change, but the head could be persuaded. Papa told the troll to do what he had to, and Grand Pabbie proceeded to erase your mother's memories of magic, leaving only the fun we had had."

"That's why my memories of when I was little are a bit hazy at times, Elson and Kristina," Anna explained. "I can remember things clearly as long as they aren't related to Elsa's magic. If they are, then all I can remember is a bunch of snow and laughter."

Elson and Kristina nodded in understanding. They had asked their mother several times to tell them stories of her sister's magic from when the two had been young girls, but Anna had always told them that she didn't remember. When the brother and sister had asked why, their mother always tended to change the subject.

"Next," Elsa continued again, "Grand Pabbie assured us that Anna would be okay and told me that my power would grow. He explained that while there was beauty in it, there was also danger and that I needed to learn how to control it. He also warned me that fear would be my enemy."

"As he was explaining all this to her," Anna spoke up with a scowl, "Grand Pabbie used the Northern Lights to show an image in the sky of your aunt's possible future. It haunted her nightmares for years!"

"What was it?" Elson, Kristina, and Olaf all asked, although Olaf already knew the answer.

"It was an image of your aunt surrounded by a crowd of people, watching in amazement as she used her magic," Kristoff explained. "I could see it clearly from where I was. When the Elsa in the picture threw a large snowflake into the air, the snowflake turned red, as did the crowd of people. The crowd pounced on the older version of your aunt and the glowing silhouette screamed. Then the scene faded as Elsa clung to King Agnarr for dear life."

Elson closed his eyes and shivered just as his aunt had done a minute before as he tried to block out the image in his head. "That doesn't sound like something you should show an eight-year-old who's already scared to death already."

"Exactly!" Anna exclaimed, still scowling.

Elsa reached over and gently rested her hand on Anna's arm to calm the younger woman down. "Papa decided to close the castle gates, release some of the staff, and limit my contact with people to keep me safe."

"He also decided to keep Elsa's magic hidden from everybody, including me!"

"It was for our own good," Elsa responded to Anna. "But I did lock myself away for thirteen years so I could control my magic. But instead of learning how to use it properly, I suppressed it. I ended up wearing gloves for most of the thirteen years so I could keep my powers hidden. They helped for a while, but around the time I turned twelve, my magic would cover things in frost just from my emotions. It got to the point that I wouldn't let anyone, even my parents, touch me out of fear that I would hurt them like I had Anna."

"And during all this time, I was left to my lonesome self," Anna cut in. "As the years passed, I grew more bored, Elsa grew more scared, and we both got lonelier and lonelier, especially after your grandparents died in that shipwreck."

"What was Papa doing this whole time?" Kristina asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "I was being raised by the trolls while learning to be an ice harvester."

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? 'Oh'? What's that supposed to mean?" Kristoff burst out, crossing his arms. "I'll have you know that ice harvesting is a really important business, young lady." The ice harvester was teasing, but he was also very passionate about his work.

Anna grinned, shot her husband a look, and elbowed his shoulder. "Three years later," she said, continuing the story, "it was finally time for your aunt to be crowned queen."

"Wait, what?" Elson asked, confused.

"When was Auntie Elsa Queen?" Kristina added.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other, and then back to the children. "Yes, I was Queen Of Arendelle for three years. It was technically six years, because of the three in between your grandparents' death and my coronation," Elsa replied.

"We never told you that story?" Anna asked. The sisters were just as confused as Elson and Kristina.

The young prince and princess shook their heads. "No, but I was confused about the fact that you're queen when Auntie's older than you," Elson said. "I wondered how it was that you two grew up together-uh, partly together. You know what I mean-yet she decided for some reason to move to the forest. I just assumed that she didn't want the throne and gave it to you because she didn't have time to rule Arendelle and protect the Enchanted Forest at the same time."

"Same here," Kristina chimed in.

"Well, that is part of the reason," Elsa started, "but before we go any further, I am going to point out the fact that I didn't always know that I was the fifth spirit."

"It's an awesome story!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Why haven't we told them that before?" Kristoff asked.

Anna and Elsa both shrugged. "I have no idea," Anna responded.

"It's a long story, just like the one we're telling you," Elsa explained, "so we don't have time to tell it tonight."

"Maybe they'll tell you another night," Kristoff supplied.

"But Papa, were you not in the story or something?" Kristina asked.

Kristoff nodded. "I was, but it was mostly because of your aunt that everything happened in the first place."

"Yeah, she's the one who decided that waking the magical spirits of the Enchanted Forest was a good idea," Anna explained.

"I'm older now, but I still don't entirely understand why she did that," Olaf commented.

"None of us do," Kristoff muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Elson asked.

"Never mind," Anna answered, shaking her head, "we'll tell you another time. Anyway, back to the current story. So, like I was saying, it was finally time for Elsa to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. I met a young, dashing prince, and that only started a long chain of other things that happened."

"Like what?" Elson asked.

"Like something you'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear," Anna replied.

"Aw! Why?" the two children whined at once.

"Because it's late and it's time for young princes and princesses to be sleeping," Kristoff answered.

"But the sky's awake, so we're awake, so you have to finish the story!" Kristina and Elson argued unanimously.

"No it's not!" Olaf piped up, motioning at the window to show that the Northern Lights weren't shining at the moment.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Now where have I heard that before?" she asked, sending a pointed look toward her sister.

"They definitely get it from her," Kristoff added.

Anna rolled her eyes at her husband and big sister. "Nice try," she told Elson and Kristina, "but you're still going to bed. Right now please."

"Oh, alright, fine." Elson walked over to his bed and climbed in, while Kristina flopped down on her pillows.

"Goodnight, we love you," Elsa called over her shoulder as the three adults walked out of the room a minute later.

"Goodnight!" Elson and Kristina chorused back. "Thank you for the story."

"I wish I could see what happened next for myself," Elson commented.

"Yeah, me, too," Kristin added.

"You're welcome," Anna responded. "And be careful what you wish for; it may come true." With that, she closed the door.

"That was an awesome story," Kristina spoke up a moment later. "Well, part of one anyway." Both children had already known how their grandparents were lost, and that the current Queen of Arendelle and Protector of the Forest had had some tragedy in the past, along with some great events that had happened in Arendelle several years ago, but they hadn't been given any more details beyond that.

"Yeah, it was," Elson replied. "Goodnight, sis, I love you."

"'Night, El, love you, too." With that, the two children drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the grand adventure they were about to experience.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elson woke up, he was surprised to find himself on the floor. A floor that was covered in frost. A floor that was covered in frost that was also not the room he shared with Kristina. He stood up and looked around in confusion. It was nearly pitch-black in the room, save the lights of two lamps and the glow of the moon, which seemed to be quickly making room for the sun, as it appeared to be almost dawn. Elson noticed that it wasn't just the floor covered in frost; it was the entire room. A figure was also pacing back and forth in front of the bed at the other side of the bedroom.

Elson debated making his presence known, but then decided against it. As quietly as he could, the young prince crept toward the door and slowly turned the handle. This plan would have worked if not for the fact that the door was locked, and the quiet jiggling of the handle had alerted the other person in the room to the ten-year-old's whereabouts. "Um, hello," he said when he noticed the person staring at him.

"Wh-who are you?" the person asked, sounding both terrified and fierce at the same time.

"My name is Elson," the prince replied, a little confused since the voice sounded familiar. He glanced around the room again, and then at the person standing several feet away from him, who he could slightly make out to be a girl. "Where am I?" Elson asked.

"Y-you're in my room!" The girl responded, a little angry. "In Arendelle Castle, to be precise."

Then the pieces clicked into place for Elson. The frosted room, the locked door, the terrified girl, and Arendelle Castle. "Are you Princess Elsa?" he blurted out, making sure to avoid using the word 'aunt', as that would probably freak her out even more.

"Yes, or at least, I will be until I'm coronated in a few hours. But why are you in my room? How did you get in here?" Elsa demanded.

"I actually have no idea," Elson replied. "My sister and I went to sleep last night after our parents and auntie told us a story, and then I woke up here. Speaking of, where is my sister?" Elson looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his little sister in the dark room. "Kristina!" he called.

"Be quiet!" Elsa hissed. "You'll wake everybody up! Well, what's left of them."

"Oh, sorry," Elson apologized. "I just hope she isn't in here. Kristy's not used to this cold, and I don't want her to freeze. On second thought, she's been around the cold a lot, but playing in it and sleeping in it are two different things."

"I-I'm sorry!" Elsa cried, backing into the corner. "I didn't mean to! It just comes out and I can't control it! You'd better get out of here, too, before you freeze to death. Just please don't tell anyone about what you've seen."

Elson shrugged. "It's alright. I'll find Kristina eventually. Oh, and don't worry about me; the cold doesn't bother me. I guess you could say I'm used to it. I won't tell anyone, either." He was a little uncomfortable at Elsa's behavior, since he had never seen his strong, caring, lovable aunt like this. Then again, from what he had heard, this was normal in the past, which was where Elson figured he was. He was a little excited, since this meant that his and Kristina's wish had come true.

Elsa stepped closer, and Elson could see her confused face. "Why aren't you scared of this?" She asked, motioning to the frost with a gloved hand.

Before Elson could answer, a knock sounded at the door. Elson recognized it, because his mother always used that when she was knocking on the door of a room. "Hey, El? Please tell me you're awake. I'm guessing you are since the coronation's tomorrow, er, in a few hours, I mean, and I would be super nervous and up most of the night if I were you. Then again, I don't think I know you very well after these thirteen years, so I have no idea what you're doing. But anyway, if you're up, can you please come out? We have a bit of an urgent matter." Elson instantly recognized his mother's voice, although it sounded much, much younger.

Elsa sighed. "Go away, Anna. You're supposed to be asleep, not breaking something with your bike." Elson glanced at his aunt in confusion before realization hit him. He and Kristina had been told many, many stories of his mother's clumsiness and adventurous, daring spirit when she was younger.

"Oh come on, El! Wait, what? I wasn't riding my bike! Quit staring at me, it's creepy!" Anna added, sounding like was talking to someone else outside the door. "I woke up and found a young girl in my room. She's acting really weird."

Elson turned to his aunt. "Can you please open the door? I wonder if that's my sister."

"Who was that, Elsa?" Anna asked. "Is there someone in there with you?"

"Elson, is that you?" Kristina's voice called.

"So you can talk!" Anna exclaimed.

After receiving Elson's pleading eyes, Elsa sighed and started for the door. "Anna, please move away from the door." Elsa slowly opened the door, allowing Elson to slip out, before following the boy out into the hall.

Sure enough, there stood a sleepy and confused Anna and Kristina, and both had extreme bedhead, which Kristina had inherited from her mother. "Kristina!" Elson cried, rushing forward to embrace his little sister.

"I take it that's your sister?" Elsa asked. She giggled slightly, motioning to the princesses' bedheads. "Looks like she and Anna have something in common."

Elson burst out laughing. "I told you, Kristy! So did Mom, Dad, and Aunty. Now do you believe me? Your hair looks just like Princess Anna's! Well, with a slight change in color." Kristina scowled at her brother in response.

"Yeah, your hair looks more like our dad's," Anna pointed out. "Oh, what's your name, little boy?"

Elson scowled, matching his sister's expression. "I'm not a little boy, I'm ten years old! Kristina's my younger sister, and my name's Elson."

"Elsa?" Anna asked, her face slightly confused.

"Elson," Kristina clarified. "Elsa's the name of our-"

"It's the name of someone we know!" Elson interrupted, sending a pointed look at his sister to return her confused glare. "Kristina, can I please talk to you a second?" He turned to his aunt and mother. "Please don't go anywhere." Then he dragged his sister over to the corner.

"What was that for?" Kristina demanded, crossing her arms.

"We can't let them know who we are!" Elson explained. "That would just weird them out. From what I can gather, we've somehow traveled back in time to the night before Auntie's coronation. I don't know how or why, but let's enjoy it while we can. But like I already said, we have to keep our identity a secret. We need to address them as 'Miss', or 'Queen' and 'Princess', Okay?"

Kristina nodded. "Alright, I will." Her face brightened as she barely suppressed a squeal. "This is so exciting!" The brother and sister then walked back over to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa turned to the two as soon as she spotted them. "Anna was telling me that she found this girl staring at her," she said, motioning to Kristina.

"I tried to ask her who she was, but she wouldn't answer me," Anna continued. "That was kind of creepy, you know."

Kristina turned to her brother. "I was shocked when I saw who she was," the princess whispered.

Elson nodded in understanding. "Sorry about that," he told the sisters. "You just reminded her of somebody we know."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, staring at Elson and Kristina. "Your clothes are too fine for you to be common village children."

Elson and Kristina stared at each other. "Uh, well, we are of noble birth," Kristina supplied.

Anna's eyes lit up in excitement. "Cool! Are you the children of a duke and duchess? Or maybe a baron and baroness?"

"Um," Elson replied, thinking. "Well, for one thing, our mother outranked our father when they married, but can we please not talk about that right now? It's not entirely important."

"Then what is?" Elsa asked with crossed arms.

"I don't know, how about the question of how we're gonna get home?"

Elsa stared at the young prince and princess. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"We don't know," Elson replied. "Like I said. Our parents and auntie told us a bedtime story, then we went to sleep, and then I woke up in your room."

"Which no one, and I mean no one is allowed in," Anna cut in, sending a pointed look at her big sister, who glanced away with a guilty and pained expression. "Well, except for Mom and Dad, but they're…uh, gone. Elsa does let Gerda or Kai in on occasion, but no one else, especially me. She's made it very clear over the years that I am not to enter."

Elsa only sighed and shook her head. "Elson, it just struck me how much you look like Anna as a young girl," she said, changing the subject.

"What a coincidence," Elson replied with a nervous chuckle. Several people had commented on how much Elson looked like his mother. Kristina, on the other hand, had similarities to Kristoff. Just like her father and aunt, Kristina tended to be a bit shy, quiet, and more careful around strangers, while Elson was always eager to make new friends, just like his mother.

Anna yawned and stretched. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted! I don't function well when I don't have enough sleep."

"Don't we know," Elsa and Kristina said at the same time, each looking at their siblings. Anna and Elson only shrugged.

"Elsa, where are we gonna put them?" Anna asked, motioning to the younger prince and princess. "We can't just send them off on their own in the middle of the night!"

"Can we have our room?" Kristina piped up.

"Kristy!" Elson scolded, placing his hands on his hips. Kristina rolled her eyes and nodded, remembering that not only were the two supposed to have never been in the castle before, but also that the room Kristina and Elson shared used to belong to their mother and aunt. After the royal sisters' separation, Anna had kept the same bedroom until she married Kristoff.

"Uh, what?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Elson answered. "My sister just misses our, um, old room."

Anna raised both of her eyebrows. "Wait, what? When was the last time you were home?"

Kristina glanced at her brother before answering. "I guess you could say we've been away from our family for several years."

"You've been on your own all this time?" Elsa looked concerned, although her face still made it clear that she'd rather be in her room.

"Um," was all Kristina could say.

Elson yawned in an attempt to change the subject, although he was only half faking it since it was way past the children's bedtime. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? We're really tired."

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other. Finally, the soon-to-be-Queen sighed and nodded. "Alright, but only for tonight. Anna, why don't you put them in the room next to yours? Then you can keep an eye on them."

Anna nodded. "That's fine with me!" She started forward to wrap her sister in a hug, but halted when Elsa moved out of the way. Anna stepped back, clearing her throat nervously.

Elson and Kristina, on the other hand, forgot the whole Elsa-in-the-past-didn't-want-people-touching-her-for-fear-of-hurting-them thing and embraced their very surprised aunt. "G-get away," Elsa stammered out. "D-Don't touch me. I-I might hurt you."

"Sorry," Kristina apologized. "I forgot you didn't like being touched."

"You'd never hurt us," Elson added.

"Uh, actually, that might not be entirely-" Kristina was interrupted by something freezing cold going down her dress, causing her to scream from both surprise and the chill. Elsa and Anna were confused, as there hadn't been anything visible to make the young princess act in such a way. This was because Elson had made sure that his aunt and mother didn't see the clump of snow that he sent down his sister's back. "Elson!" she exclaimed.

Elson shot her a look. "Oh, come on, sis, a little cold never hurt anyone." He noticed his aunt wincing at that.

"Alright, this sounds like the start of a sibling squabble," Anna began, "so I'm going to break it up by leading you to your room. Right this way please. Goodnight, Elsa, I love you!" She blew a kiss at her older sister before starting off down the hallway. Elson and Kristina followed, but not before seeing Elsa pretend to catch the 'kiss' and hold it to her heart. Her face was conflicted, and there were tears forming in her eyes. She mouthed the words 'I love you, too', before disappearing back into her room.

"This should definitely be exciting," Kristina commented a few minutes later as she snuggled down into her comfy bed.

"You've got that right," Elson answered. The two children once again fell asleep, both excited for the next day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Elson was jolted awake by his little sister shaking him. While Kristina had inherited her mother's snoring and bedhead, she still liked to get up earlier. Elson, on the other hand, liked to sleep in as long as he could. He groaned and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance. "Come on, El!" Kristina's voice insisted. "I've already been up and had breakfast. By myself, of course, since Mama's not up yet, just like someone _else_ I know, and Auntie apparently decided that eating alone in the library is a good idea. Also, no one's allowed in there. Seriously, when Mama and Auntie said the gates were closed and Auntie shut herself away, they definitely weren't joking."

Elson bolted upright, remembering where he and his sister were. "Yeah, they weren't, but I can't wait to see what happens next! I mean, think about it. We're in their story! Maybe we'll see Papa soon."

"You're right," Kristina responded. "This is amazing!"

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Elson called. The door opened, and a servant walked in carrying a silver, domed platter. "Oh, hi, Gerda!"

Gerda stepped back in shock. "Hello, young master. If you will forgive me, how do you know my name? And here's your breakfast."

Elson glanced at his sister, who returned the gaze. "I ordered your breakfast for you," Kristina explained. Then she turned to Gerda. "Ma-er-Princess Anna told us your name last night." Anna had told the two children several hours ago before they dozed off that Gerda would help them within anything they needed, so Kristina wasn't lying. Gerda nodded and walked out of the room.

"So what was Auntie's room like last night?" Kristina asked her brother as he ate.

"Icy," was all Elson said before shoveling his mouth full of food.

"What'd she say about your 'discovery' of her powers?"

Elson looked up for a second and shrugged. "She begged me not to tell anyone. I wouldn't, of course, since no one's supposed to know, for some reason, and I don't want to mess anything up. She didn't really say anything about it, really, until I voiced my concerns about you freezing if you were in there as well."

Kristina scoffed. "I'm used to it by now, what with living with both you and Auntie. Especially you, Mr. Thinks-it's-so-fun-to-nearly-freeze-his-little-sister-by-shoving-show-down-her-dress-all-time."

Elson only replied with a sheepish shrug. "Anyway, Auntie wanted to know why I wasn't scared of her powers. I didn't get the chance to reply before Mama knocked on the door."

Kristina wrinkled her nose at her brother's insistence at talking with his mouth full, which he had inherited from his mother, who tended to forget to swallow before she spoke at times, especially when she was excited. This was apparently more frequent in the past than the present. "Did you tell her about your powers?" Kristina asked.

Elson shook his head, remembering this time to swallow his food before he spoke. "No, I figured it might lead to her figuring out who I was. Of course, she and Mama probably won't-I mean, come on, who would guess that the strangers in their castle are their children or niece and nephew from the future-but still, it'll seem strange that I have the same powers as Auntie and that I look a lot like Mama, along with the fact that both of us share some of her traits. It'll be even weirder when they meet up with Papa, since you look like him, and I have the same build."

"Good point," Kristina replied. "Also, I'll pretend I don't know about Auntie's powers, at least until they're revealed to everyone else, which has to be eventually, since everybody in the future knows. On that note, hurry up and finish eating so we don't miss anything!" Elson nodded and quickly gobbled down his breakfast.

As the young prince was getting dressed and Kristina was waiting on him, the two heard knocking and Kai's voice from up the hallway. "Princess Anna?" Then more insistent. "Princess Anna?" A short pause. "Sorry to wake you, Ma'am-" Kai's voice was cut short, as if he'd been interrupted. A longer pause. "Uh, still me, Ma'am. The gates will open soon; it's time to get ready." Another short pause. "Uh, your sister's coronation, Ma'am?" Kai sounded a bit confused, and he spoke slow as if he were explaining his words to a young child. Elson peeked around his dressing screen and glanced at his sister. Both of the children's faces were filled with mirth at their mother's obviously slow ability to wake up in the mornings. Elson and Kristina had experienced this every Saturday, because as long as there weren't royal duties to be fulfilled, Anna loved to sleep in. A second later, squeals, bangs, and thumps began drifting in from the room to the right of the children's.

Elson and Kristina looked at each other again, shrugged, and then Elson disappeared behind the screen, only to emerge again two minutes later. "Done!" he announced, slowly turning back and forth to get his younger sister's approval.

Kristina rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she looked her brother over. "You look alright, but let me fix your hair." Elson rolled his eyes, certain that his hair was perfectly fine and his sister was just being overly fussy. Kristina picked up a comb that Anna had given them the night before off the dresser and went over to Elson, reaching up to smooth down a few stray hairs. Then she stepped away, put the comb back, and stood proudly with her hands on her hips. "There you go! Perfect for Auntie's coronation."

"I actually passed your inspection for once?" Elson joked.

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet."

"Well then, let's go!" Elson exclaimed, grabbing his sister's arm with a laugh and dragging her out the door.

"Let's go see what Auntie's doing first," Kristina suggested as soon the two were outside the door and Elson had released her arm.

"Alright," Elson replied. "Hopefully she'll let us in."

The brother and sister hadn't gone very far when they heard an excited shout. "It's coronation day!" They whipped around just in time to see their mother barreling toward them. Elson and Kristina barely managed to jump out of the way as she flew past. Then she skidded to a stop, backed up a little bit, and turned to the young prince and princess. "Oh, hello there, Elson and Kristina. How are you doing this morning?" she asked, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Great!" Elson responded.

"I take it you're excited about something?" Kristina added with a smile.

"Of course I am!" Anna exclaimed. "It's coronation day after all!" Then she continued running down the hallway.

With a shared shrug, Elson and Kristina chased after their mother. "Goodness, is she excited!" Kristina commented. Elson nodded in response. They followed Anna until she paused in a large room where servants were opening windows and doors. Then the princess began singing.

"The window is open, so's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates!"

Elson and Kristina glanced up at the rows of maids with tall stacks of plates in their hands. They were a bit confused at Anna's excitement, since the two were rather used to seeing lots and lots of plates. Then they remembered that the castle hadn't had any major celebrations for many years.

"For years I've roamed these empty halls!

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates!"

The young prince and princess were huffing and puffing as they tried to keep up with their mother. They both looked at each other, their eyes shining with mirth, when they saw Anna slide down the banister, which she always discouraged them from doing. Whenever Elson or Kristina was caught sliding down the railing when their aunt was around, Elsa would always gently remind her younger sister of her own fascination with the activity. Elson and Kristina grinned at each other before sliding down the banister after their mother.

"There'll be actual, real, live people.

It'll be totally strange."

Kristina laughed and sent her older brother a pointed look when Anna broke an arm off of one of the suits of armor and tried to put it back into place before scurrying off. Elson looked the other way and ignored his sister's reminder of the many things that he had broken. Instead, Elson led the way after Anna, whose next destination was a window.

"But wow am I so ready for this change!

"'Cause for the first time in forever,

There'll be music, there'll be light!

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night!"

Elson and Kristina, who had been standing at the window sill listening to their mother singing and swinging on some swing-like contraption, now quickly moved to some hiding places as she came back down and through the window. Thankfully, Anna didn't notice the two.

After a few minutes, when they were sure Anna had gone, Elson and Kristina came out of hiding. Much to Elson's annoyance, Kristina insisted on straightening and brushing off each of their clothes. "Stop fussing!" the prince complained.

"Today's special, and we need to look our best," Kristina argued.

"You're still being overly fussy," Elson muttered,

Kristina ignored her brother's remark. "Come on, let's go find Auntie Elsa." She walked away, giving Elson no choice but to follow.

When they passed a set of double doors a couple of minutes later, Elson and Kristina heard singing from inside. Elson pushed open the door a crack, and both children saw a room full of food- mostly desserts. The children grinned at each other when they recognized the room as the very one they had flown into during their secret passages adventure. They also noticed Anna unfurling herself from some curtains.

"I suddenly see him standing there.

A beautiful stranger tall and fair.

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"

Elson and Kristina shot each other a look, as both had an enormous love for chocolate, just like their mother and aunt.

"But then we'll laugh and talk all evening.

It'll be totally strange!

But wow am I so ready for this change!"

The observers winced as the statue Anna had been swinging around left her arms and landed on a cake with a loud 'Plop!'. Anna glanced around to see if anyone had been around to see it, and Elson and Kristina scurried down the hall and around the corner. Just in time, too, since the princess ran past them a moment later. The prince and princess from the future continued on their way, and they ended up passing the portrait gallery, where they again heard singing from inside.

"For the first time in forever,

I could be noticed by someone.

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I find romance!

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance!"

Elson and Kristina stared at each other for a moment, then stuck out their tongues in disgust. "Okay, then. Apparently Mama was romance crazy when she was younger," Elson commented as the two continued their walk to the library.

"Yeah, and that explains why she mentioned a 'young dashing prince' in her story, yet it's clearly not Papa, though I mean no offense to him, Kristina added. "Now that I think of it, I have seen a rather large collection of romance books in the library."

"I saw them, too," Elson said. "Also, when I was around seven, I asked Auntie Elsa why she wasn't married or even courting anyone. She said that she was perfectly happy with the family she had, and that she'd never been interested in romance; that was all Mama's interests. That fact proves that Mama had a thing for that stuff in the past, even if it is icky."

"But the prince Mama met obviously has something important to do with the story, and I want to know what it is!" Kristina exclaimed impatiently. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Just wait, sis, and let things play out the way they're supposed to," Elson told his sister. "I've read my fair share of books with time-travel, and I'm sure you have, too. When somebody messes something up, bad things happen." Kristina nodded solemnly in response. At this point, they had reached the library. Elson reached and rapped on the door, using his mother's special knock.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa's voice called, sounding exhausted.

"Um, actually, it's me, Elson."

A second later the door opened and Elsa stepped out, looking very confused. "How did you know my sister's special knock?"

Elson laughed nervously and glanced at Kristina. "Uh, that's like, a really, really long story. One we really don't have time to tell right now. Um…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"On the other hand, we did hear it last night," Kristina offered. Her aunt glanced over at her, startled. She obviously hadn't noticed that Elson wasn't alone.

"Oh, right," Elsa answered.

"Uh, Aun-Your Majesty, we were wondering if we could come in and maybe, um, talk or see what you're doing doing?" Elson spoke up. He glanced at Kristina nervously again. They hadn't really planned this far; they had only wanted to see their aunt.

"Yes, I did want to talk to you, Elson," Elsa replied, "about last night. I have a couple of questions for you. I was going to come get you, but I was wanting to talk to you alone." She glanced warily at Kristina.

Elson shook his head. "No, whatever you have to say or ask, you can say or ask it to both of us. Don't worry. If this is about your, uh, secret, then I promise you; Kristina can be trusted with it," the prince added after seeing Elsa's nervous eyes.

"Yeah, I can be trusted with this secret, whatever it is," Kristina chimed in, already knowing what the 'secret' was.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, still wary.

"Yes," Elson replied with a solemn nod of his head. "Trust me, she's seen her fair share of odd-and-weird-to-other-people things." Kristina snorted behind him. "Just share what you can do. She won't be scared or tell anyone, I promise." He raised his right hand for an added assurance, and his sister did the same, even placing her hand over her heart.

Elsa looked skeptical for a moment, but then finally sighed and nodded. "Alright, come on in." The brother and sister stepped inside the library, and Elsa closed the door before leading them to the couch. They sat down and Elsa pulled up a nearby chair and sat a couple of feet away from her guests, clearly still in It's-too-dangerous-for-anyone-to-be-near-me mode. She sighed again and stared at the two visitors. "Elson," she began nervously, "I wanted to talk to you because I wanted the opinion of someone who has been in the outside world and around a lot of people, instead of just the only two servants who know what I can do. They have been stuck here in this castle this entire thirteen years, except for short vacations here and there. But first, I had better show you, Kristina, what this is about. You see…I have what some may call abnormal abilities, though I call them a curse. Most would refer to them as powers." Elsa slowly pulled off her right glove and held out her hand, letting a swirl of magic into the air that settled into a large snowflake. "I can, for some unknown and unfortunate reason, create ice and snow."

Kristina gasped, pretending to be shocked, and also because her aunt's powers had never ceased to amaze her. "Wow, that's really amazing!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had powers like those! You can probably do all kinds of cool things with them!"

Elsa winced and tugged her glove back on. She stared at Kristina a bit incredulously for a moment. "No, I can't do 'all kinds of cool things' with my abilities. All my curse can do is hurt people. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm; you remind me of my sister when she was young."

"She's not the only one who likes your powers," Elson piped up. "I think they're pretty amazing, too. I mean, come on! Creating snow and ice with a flick of your wrist? Awesome! You could do all kinds of things with it! You could go ice skating on a blistering hot summer day, build a snowman in the spring, go sledding inside,-"

"Stick snowballs down your little sister's dress whenever you feel like it," Kristina interrupted sending her brother a playful glare.

"Oh, be quiet, sis!"

The soon-to-be-Queen stared between the siblings in confusion. "Sorry," Kristina apologized when she saw her aunt's face, "never mind us. Please continue."

Elsa slowly nodded and turned to Elson. "I…well…I wanted your…opinion on my, uh, powers. How do you think the people would react if I accidentally…you know…revealed my curse?"

Elson sat thoughtfully for a moment, considering what to tell his aunt since he had no idea what would happen. "Uh, I think they might be a little wary at first, since it's new and to be honest, ice and snow can be dangerous if it's used in the wrong way, but I know they'll eventually grow to love it." Everyone Elson and Kristina had met liked their aunt's abilities, except for a few snobby dignitaries who thought only they themselves knew the correct way to run the world.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course!" Elson replied.

"If you say so," Elsa responded nervously. "Anyway, why aren't either of you scared of my powers? Also, Elson, how come you didn't freeze in my room last night?"

Elson and Kristina short each other a look. Uh oh. "Um, well, uh, you see, um," Elson stuttered.

"It's a long story, and like we keep saying, we don't have time to tell it," Kristina spoke up, saving her brother.

"You say that over and over, so when are you going to tell me?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Um, not until the 'long chain of other things' is over," Kristina supplied.

"What?" Elsa looked worried. Then her face relaxed. "Oh, you mean the coronation?"

"Uh, I guess so," Elson replied, turning to his sister and shrugging. Elsa continued to stare, puzzling over the two visitors. Then a knock sounded at the door.

Knock knock kno-knock knock. "Elsa, are you in there? I was wondering if I could talk to you," Anna's voice called.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Not now. Go away, Anna. Go get ready for the coronation. You get one day outside, and I hope you enjoy it."

"Okay, fine," Anna's dejected voice answered as her footsteps faded down the hall.

"Um, I think we'd better leave, too, so we can finish getting ready," Kristina said. Elson nodded and the two left the library, pausing for a moment in the hall. They turned to each other, but before either child could say a word, a bright flash of light appeared. When it cleared, they were standing back in the library again, facing their aunt, who was a couple of feet away. Elsa didn't even seem to notice that the two were standing there.

Elson and Kristina turned to walk out the door again, but an invisible force pushed them back, landing both kids on their backsides. They tried to go out of the library twice more, but the same thing happened. Both Elson and Kristina were getting sore backsides, so they decided to just stay where they were and see what was going to happen.

Elsa sighed and walked over to the window, staring outside and taking a deep breath.

"Don't let them in,

Don't let them see."

Elsa turned away from the window and walked over to a short table, over which a portrait of King Agnarr at his coronation hung. Elson and Kristina shared another glance, this one a bit excited. They both loved hearing their aunt sing-she had the most amazing and powerful voice; more than anyone else they knew-but she tended to be shy about her voice, only singing when pleading eyes met her own. Sometimes, though, you could catch her in the act, and if you listened quietly and didn't make a noise, you could hear a mini concert.

"Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel.

Put on a show.

Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

While she sang, Elsa slipped off her gloves and picked up a nearby jar and candlestick. She turned around, facing Elson and Kristina, and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. A second later, she glanced down and found frost forming on the items in her hands, and she quickly turned and put them down again. Elson was confused at her reaction. He frosted things all the time when he was nervous or upset, so why was the frozen candlestick and jar such a big deal? Then again, if Elsa wanted to keep her powers a secret, then she was probably trying to keep that from happening.

"But it's only for today.

It's agony to wait!"

Elsa tugged her gloves back on and walked over to the library doors. Taking a deep breath, she threw the large double doors open.

"Tell the guards to open up

The gates!"

The line of servants standing outside the door nodded, and a messenger ran off to find the captain of the guards. Elson and Kristina suddenly found themselves seeing another flash of light, and this time when it went away, they found themselves in the courtyard outside the castle. No one was around except for a guard decked out in medals standing several feet away. "Uh, what do we do now?" Elson asked remembering how the library doors kept throwing them back. Kristina only shrugged in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Elson and Kristina were still considering what to do when a man raced past them. The siblings recognized him as the one sent to deliver the message about the gates. The man raced out to the guard covered in medals and paused a moment to catch his breath. "Her Majesty requests that the gates be opened," the man panted out. The guard, apparently the captain, nodded and rushed over to the large gates, where two guards were waiting. They had been standing there the whole time, but Elson and Kristina didn't see the two men at the gates until that moment, since they were hidden by the shadows.

_"It's only for today."_

_"It's agony to wait!"_

The siblings whipped around just as Anna raced past them, heading toward the gates. The guards unlocked the huge gates and slowly opened them, revealing the multitude of guests beyond. Anna practically bounced behind the guards as the gates eased opened enough for her to burst through.

_"The gate!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."_

Elson and Kristina shrugged and followed their mother through the crowd. They soon lost track of her, however, when they ran into Anna's and Elsa's cousin Rapunzel and her husband, the first cousins of Elson and Kristina. The siblings joined the Coronian princess as Anna's voice still continued in the distance.

_"A chance to change my lonely world._

_A chance to find true love." _

The Arendellian siblings from the future glanced at each other and stuck out their tongues in disgust. "Again, who are you?" Eugene asked as Anna's singing faded away over the noise of the crowd.

"Um," Elson replied. The brother and sister had been looking around for their twin second cousins, Arthur and Alice, along with their younger brother Alexander, and the youngest, Ashley, all four the children of Rapunzel and Eugene. Then Elson and Kristina had remembered that they were fourteen years in the past, where the twelve-year-old twins, ten-year-old boy, and seven-year-old girl hadn't yet been born.

"We're people who'll be getting out of your hair," Kristina saved, guiding her older brother away. The two heard Eugene snorting in amusement at the girl's choice of words.

"Seriously, what do we do?" Elson asked.

"Uh, slip into the coronation, I guess," Kristina replied. "I've always wanted to see what one looked like. Although, we need to be discreet about it, since we're both not old enough."

"Yeah, whoever come up with the idea that only kids ages thirteen and up can see a coronation? It's probably to keep us out of our parents' hair, but it's slightly annoying when a kid such as ourselves is actually interested in seeing a coronation." Elson crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, look! There's Auntie Elsa!" Kristina exclaimed, pointing. Elson followed his sister's gaze to one of the castle's balconies, where Elsa stood, smiling nervously and giving little waves here and there.

Then a flash of light appeared, and Elson and Kristina found themselves on the docks. "Alright, this is just getting annoying," Elson grumbled.

In front of the siblings, a rowboat was precariously perched on the pier edge, and the tiny vessel was only being held in place by the hoof of a horse. Inside the boat was Anna and a strange man. The man was dressed in a white suit and had red hair complete with sideburns and green eyes. He was also helping the princess stand up.

"-just that we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous," Anna babbled. "Wait, what?" She stood straight and brushed herself off. Elson and Kristina were a bit surprised that the couple hadn't spotted them, since the siblings were only standing around a foot away.

"I'd like to formerly apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse," the man said nervously as he stood up. "And for every moment after."

"No, it's fine!" Anna assured him, making her way out of the boat. "I'm not that princess. If it was my sister Elsa it would be-Yikes!-'cause you know." Anna stopped suddenly and reached up to scratch the horse's chin. "Hello! But lucky you, i-it's just me," the princess finished as she straightened her skirts and smiled.

The man chuckled slightly. "Just you?" The couple stared and smiled at each other for a moment.

"Oh, brother!" Kristina muttered under her breath.

"Yuck!" Elson said at the same time, sticking his tongue out.

Just the distant sound of bells pierced the air. Anna's smile dropped and she looked startled. "The bells, the coronation!" She back into a pole, stuttering about how she needed to go, and waved and ran off toward the castle.

Elson and Kristina turned to the man, still wondering why he couldn't see them. The man waved back to Anna's retreating form, and the horse took it as his signal to raise a hoof in send-off. That was a mistake, as it had been the hoof holding the boat onto the dock. "Oh, no," the man said right before the vessel tumbled into the water.

The Arendelle siblings wondered if they should help the poor man, but a flash of light gave them their answer. The light faded away to reveal that the two children were standing a few feet away from the mouth of the castle bridge as Anna ran toward them. Anna stopped in her tracks with a small shriek, surprised. "Elson! Kristina! Where did you come from? I'm sure you weren't standing there a minute ago.

"Um," Kristina replied. Elson slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Elson asked.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna replied dreamily. Then she stared at the siblings. "Wait, what? How did you see me talking to him? There was no one around!"

Elson and Kristina stared back. "What do you mean? We were standing a foot away from you! How did you _not_ see us?"

"Uh, okay," Anna said slowly, still surprised. "You know what? Let's come back to this conversation later. Right now, I'm going to be late for Elsa's coronation."

"Can we come?" Kristina asked, shooting her mother her best puppy dog eyes. "I promise we'll be good. We've always wanted to see what a coronation looks like."

Anna smiled. "Sure! If anyone asks, just tell them that the princess gave you permission be in the chapel. The only one who can override that rule is Elsa, but I'm positive that she won't mind. She doesn't really care about anything these days, _especially_ ignoring her sister," the princess added under her breath. Then she turned and walked off toward the castle, Elson and Kristina following a few feet behind.

"Do you think that Hans person was the 'young dashing' prince in Mama's story?" Kristina whispered to her brother.

Elson nodded. "Obviously, but I don't like him."

"What? Why?"

"His face is weird. Papa's is better."

Kristina laughed. "Come on! Let's see what this 'long chain of other events' is!" She cried as she dragged her brother through the gates and toward the chapel.

Once inside the chapel, Elson and Kristina found a seat near the front. They received several odd looks, but no one questioned their presence.

After Elsa and Anna walked up the isle and the choir sang some songs, the bishop picked up the crown and Elsa bowed to allow him to place it on her head. When she stood straight, the bishop pulled out a pillow with a golden orb and scepter on them. Elsa reached froward to pick up the items, but the bishop stopped her and whispered something. An awkward and tense pause followed before Elsa slowly took off her gloves and placed them on the pillow. She picked up the orb and scepter and spun around, taking a deep breath as the crowd stood and the bishop recited words in the old language.

Elson and Kristina, sensing that something like this was bound to happened, glanced at their aunt's hands and saw frost forming on the objects. Elsa stiffened her shoulders, and when the bishop finally announced her title, before he even finished saying 'of Arendelle', the new queen whipped around, practically threw the golden objects onto the pillow, and quickly thrust her gloves on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elson and Kristina repeated with the crowd as Elsa turned to face the congregation and smiled nervously. The siblings from the future turned to each other with a questioning look. Everything seemed fine so far. Maybe nothing would happen after all.


End file.
